


刺猬

by heimiaozi



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimiaozi/pseuds/heimiaozi
Summary: 520在中文里有“我爱你”的意思。“小满”是中国农历上的一个节气，正好和影森满的名字“满”同字。
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	刺猬

夏日的冰淇淋化在舌尖，带来甜腻又冰凉的回味，但是夏日的士郎先生是化不开的冰山，有的是淡漠的眼睛，淡漠的嘴角。

跟在士郎身后走着的小满漫不经心地舔着冰淇淋，士郎的步子已经比起往常小了很多，只是小满故意不想走快，惹得士郎很是无奈又不想甩掉她，又拉不下脸慢下来并肩。

他们在暗中较劲。

前几天，士郎抓到了乱跑到夜店的影森满。  
嘈杂的声音和堪称污染的灯光下，他的双手摁在她的肩膀上，嗅到她身上乱七八糟的味道时，脸色变得更加难看。  
尽管不清楚具体的情况，士郎还是板起脸直接抛出禁令：“不要这么不听话乱跑，就算有什么要调查的任务也得我跟着才行。”  
“哈？——凭什么啊！”大尾巴因为情绪炸毛的小满卯足了劲踮起脚瞪着眼前没有表情的白发男人，“你没有资格限制我的人身自由！而且事情不是你想的那样！”  
“那事情是怎样？”士郎微眯双眼，压抑着不爽，很显然他在抑制自己的兽化。  
他的眼里有一只倔强的狸猫，鼓起脸蛋拒绝配合的样子虽然可爱，但也确确实实让他不快。  
“哼，你别管就是了！士郎先生你天天忙着拯救兽人，如果不是市长把我塞给你，你根本也不想理我吧！”  
“……”士郎感觉被狠狠噎住，小满却已经气呼呼地甩身而去。

他们一直冷战到今天。

市长的委托从电话里传来，并排坐着吃饭的两人终于齐声回答了“好”，打破了冰霜，也让梅丽莎太太松了口气——快重归于好吧两位，士郎先生都快把兽协变成冰窖了。

周围认识大神士郎久点的人都看的出来，影森满的出现给大神士郎带来了改变。可谁也没想到，这好不容易关系变好的两位才好了多久，就莫名其妙打起了冷战。  
拜托，你们两个真的很难懂诶——

日光毒辣起来，士郎眯了眯眼睛，他想开口，往日跟在他后面叽叽喳喳的如同小鸟的女孩子不说话，让他很不习惯。  
明明自己好不容易习惯了她的叽叽喳喳……也罢，她年纪尚小，总有小孩子脾气，不服管教也很正常，而且她苦闷的时候自有疏解的办法，好像也轮不到他来指手画脚……  
士郎脑子里的思绪一团糟，他少有如此纠结的情况，只觉得心头有东西挠得他不得安宁。

罪魁祸首不吭声，她低头吃着冰淇淋，心不在焉挪着步子，脸上沾了冰淇淋也毫无知觉。  
士郎没有办法，他突兀停住脚步，而小姑娘也就顺势撞到了他的后背，小满恍若初醒，抬起头看着他白发和衣领之间露出的一截脖子。  
士郎转过身来，轻轻俯下身，用手指拭去小满脸上的冰淇淋，轻轻开口：“吃没吃相。”  
皮革的触感从脸上消失，小满圆溜溜的眼睛眨巴两下，不知道对方是不是在服软，迟疑过后她把仅剩的冰淇淋大咬一口，冰到自己说话也含糊不清，然后才吐出来一句话：“士郎先生一点都不懂……”

士郎自然没有错过这句话，只是眼下他没有多余的时间再细想，因为小黑自远处速速飞来，同时还急促地叫了两声。  
“小黑！”小满抱住猛冲过来的乌鸦，一个趔趄，“发生了什么？！”  
“我们快走！”士郎在迈步子的一瞬拽过小满，边跑边说：“市长说的没错，有人想在码头搞袭击。”  
“码头？……”小满调整着步伐跟上他，“今天好像是，人类那边要来一批新的交流生？”  
“是。”士郎显得不是很高兴，一想到人类他还是有着芥蒂，但是身边的影森满颠覆了他的认知，如今的他正在努力适应城里越来越多的人类。  
“啊啊，那应该是一批跟我一样的高中生吧？”小满眼里有些期待，随即是愤怒，“可恶，如果人类在这里被袭击了，那我们这段时间好不容易建立起来的缓和关系不就白费了吗！不行，必须要阻止他们！”说着小满的手臂已经覆上了羽翼，士郎只觉得肩膀一沉，身体便开始腾空，风带来小满的声音，“士郎先生！抓紧了！”  
“还用你说。”  
——并肩作战的时候，生活中的小摩擦一下子就被抛之脑后，他们怀着一样的目标，向着码头前进。

运送人类的船还没来，但是在码头边上的仓库里，枪支弹药蓄势待发。一批兽人分散开，几乎是包围了停靠点。  
“他们疯了吗，”小满和士郎躲在仓库乱七八糟的杂物后面，看着四散开的兽人们，小满咬牙切齿，“我们要怎么办？他们全都散开了，一个个解决会不会引起注意？”  
士郎化作狼人形态，闭上眼感知着空气中的味道，小满则有模有样地学起了他的样子跟着嗅，当士郎睁开眼，轻巧报出每个地点的人数，小满才讪讪收回了变形的鼻子。  
“你给警察们打个电话，其余的交给我。”

士郎起身的那刻被小满拽住衣角，他愣了一下，只好低头揉揉小姑娘的脑袋，“在这里等我，别乱跑。”想到什么似的，他补充道：“我是不死之身，没问题的。”“……”士郎闪身离开，气流抚过小满还停在半空的手。她慢慢放下手，刘海遮住了眼睛。安静的杂物堆里小狸猫轻声嘀咕，“不死之身就这么了不起？打架可是很痛的诶……好歹也考虑一下自己啊。”士郎那边的情况一开始还好，快准狠解决几个地点的兽人后，偷袭的招数被察觉，情况就变成了他被一群持枪的兽人团团围住。小满伸长了耳朵在听着，自然也没有错过弹药咻咻刺向士郎的声音。“噗呲——”小满抓紧了衣角。“呲啦——”士郎的衣服又撕开一个大洞。“咣当——”不知是哪一方抡起了重物，狠狠砸在墙上。好一阵子过后，激烈的打斗声音戛然而止。仓库里静得可怕。小满坐在地上，双手环住膝盖。

太痛了，她想。

她本可以冲出去跟士郎并肩作战，而不是躲在这里听他战斗。  
她并非软弱之人，镇住她、让她听话的，是士郎出去离开之前的眼神太复杂：毫不讲理、担忧、信任、温柔……  
“为什么我不自觉就乖乖听话了啊……”小满懊恼地抬头起身，拍了拍尾巴的灰，四周的安静让她不适，她轻轻地半躲着到了仓库的门口。  
不知道地上是谁的血迹混杂，空气里也混了许多味道，弹壳躺在地上，远远趴着几摊被打趴的兽人，看上去一时半会醒不过来。  
码头的风带来一点清凉。  
“士郎先生？你在哪？”小满不由得大喊。  
没有回应，她只能再走远一些，直到赶到某摊兽人的所在地，她才看见中了弹药靠在那半昏的士郎。  
“士郎先生！”小满扑上去查看他的伤势，即使知道他不死之身，她也紧张不已，不敢再动伤口。  
“……唔。”士郎半睁开眼睛，看着烈日下的小满逆着光拼命跟他说话的模样，挤出一个僵硬的笑容，“这帮家伙子弹还挺多。”  
小满抓住他的手臂，看着血流如注的伤口一点点痛苦地愈合，血流凝在士郎的白风衣上，看上去狼狈不堪。“就是这样一个奋不顾身的人，每次都能拯救兽人。”小满心里想着，嘴上却是“现在子弹都喂给士郎先生了。”  
士郎闷哼一声，看着血液浸湿的衣服，隐隐约约听见警笛声和船笛声，他不由地抿了嘴角，“看来人类交流生过来的第一印象要被破坏了。”  
“不会的！一定不会的！”小满毫不犹豫地说，她因激动而闪耀的眼睛格外好看，引得士郎多看了一会。  
士郎不回话，伤口虽然还在隐隐作痛，但是他早就习以为常，他撑着要起身，小满直接扛过他的手臂，让他可以把一部分重量交给她。  
自从影森满来到身边，受伤之后就有了支撑自己、可以依靠的家伙了啊……  
士郎默不作声地想着，突然觉得搁在小满身上的触感也不错，小满那边却有点吃力，她小声地问：“士郎先生，伤口还没愈合好吗？”  
“还没。”  
“哦……那再等一会。”  
两个人互相扶持走着，一人血迹斑斑，一人娇小干净，后方的警笛声已经不需要他们在乎，而士郎微微低头看着小满的侧脸。  
午后的空气也依旧燥热。  
看着小姑娘皱眉的样子，他不舍地松开被小满扛着的手臂，轻轻开口：“多谢。”  
小满则是摇摇头，“没什么的，我既然是士郎先生的助理，有些事就得帮的上忙。”  
“助理……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没。”士郎看了一眼小满，“没什么。”

“士郎先生，我说过的，会留下帮你的忙。”影森满在几步开外站定，转身与士郎面对面。

她的声音很是坚定，“我们也不是第一天认识了，你知道我不是你想的那种人类，对吗？所以，你也可以试着依靠我、信任我。”

不要一个人承受苦痛了。

心声也许是会传达到特定的人心里的，影森满看见士郎微微睁大的眼睛，看见他处于阴影处的喉结滚动一下，狼先生很是谨慎地开口，“那你呢？”

“诶？”

大神士郎盯着小满的眼睛，“你是不是也应该试着信任我？”

“我……”

“之前，是我不对，不应该直接说限制你人身自由的话。”士郎声线有些勉强的温和，“但是，我想知道，你为什么要一个人跑去那里。那里……不适合你。”  
这回轮到小满睁大眼，“……是之前的夜店吗？”

“嗯。”士郎认真点了下头。

小满一下子涨红了脸，大尾巴紧张地炸毛了一下，她老半天才说出原因，哭笑不得：

“如果我说，我是被忽悠了你信吗？”

原来，那天水貂玛丽找到小满，说了一下手机账单的事情。

“我说啊，狸猫妹妹，你这样每次把账单推给狼先生，我可是很为难的哦。”

“我知道了我知道了啦！”拿到账单看了一眼的小满瞬间挤出一个难看的笑容，“先宽限几天嘛，我可以去找工作付钱的！”

“工作？真的假的？”玛丽眯起绿眼睛，感觉听见了什么有趣的东西，“你是要专职打棒球？还是要跑去警局打下手？狼先生不给你工资吗？助手小姐？”

“呃……不是啦，不是。”小满连连摇头，“我现在还没想好，比起棒球果然还是篮球更……虽然现在在跟着士郎先生做事，但是我没有打算局限在那些地方，也不想……总是麻烦他。”

玛丽推了推头上的眼镜，慢悠悠地问：“那你打算去干什么？现在城里人类也多了，去找个打工的地方好好干，说不定将来可以有个好出路。”  
“我们可是拥有无限可能的啊。”小满在心里默念。

玛丽看着思考的小满，慢条斯理地抽走账单，“我等下把账单交给狼先生，希望你回去的时候他的表情会好看点~”

“诶？！诶？！你……”小满看着玛丽上蹿下跳消失在巷口，跺了跺脚。

动物城总有地方找得到工作吧。她边走边留心各种店铺的招牌。

路过一个冷清的巷子时，她看见一只猫兽人拿着招工的牌子出来挂，她赶紧上前询问，但是对方很震惊地看了她好几眼，确认了好几遍，“你真的要来？”

“对啊，端茶送水擦桌子什么的我很在行！放心！”小满撸起袖子。

“不、不是……咳，我们这……”

“哟，这是？”一个柔媚的女声从后门传出，一只兔兽人探出头，她浓妆艳抹，衣着暴露，脸上满是酒气，那双眼睛却是精明又亮，看着小满的那刻又弯起眼角，“这孩子是来应聘的？”

“啊，是……”猫兽人很尴尬地点点头。小满也乖巧地点头。

兔兽人咧开一个标准的笑容，“那还愣着干嘛？进来再说呀，小姑娘。”

“诶？好。”小满赶紧迈起步子跟了上去。  
弯弯绕绕进了店，被人在背后一推，小满趔趄着前进。

待到看见店里迷幻杂乱的模样，小满愣在原地。

“原来是……夜店啊？”

兔兽人和猫兽人不知何时已经不在身后，小满一个人不知所措地站着。  
一身运动装的她是如此格格不入，偶尔掠过她的灯光只照出她懵逼的表情，她的眼睛里是各种舞动的、忘我的、甚至是少儿不宜的身姿……

“天啊，门在哪？我必须走……”小满如梦初醒，在人群里寻找出口，可是音乐盖过了说话声，灯光让她找不到方向，无头苍蝇一般乱窜。

初来动物城时差点被拐卖的恐惧又一次包围了她，她只觉得眼前是一片黑。

各种兽人的气息包围了她，酒气烟气脂粉气熏得她迷迷糊糊，摇摇欲坠。

“满！”

突然她被一只有力的手抓住，皮革的触感传来，她向后跌去——

嘈杂的声音好像被人按了暂停键。  
她被士郎抓住肩膀，热度传进她颤抖的身躯，眼里的迷乱灯光被一张还有汗渍的脸取代，大神士郎的眉头紧锁，不知道是生气还是追的太急，他还微微喘着气。

幸好，被找到了。

小满感觉自己突然放松下来，可是士郎显得很生气，他的眼睛显出一种从未有过的怒气和冷漠，冷冷的视线让小满怔愣住。

“士郎先生……”“为什么你会跑来这里？”士郎的嘴角向下，“不要这么不听话乱跑，就算有什么要调查的任务也得我跟着才行。”

为什么遇到事情第一个想法就是我的责任呢？小满只觉得血压又开始上蹿，“哈？——凭什么啊！”

小满起身踮起脚，她瞪着眼前没有表情的白发男人，为自己辩解：“你没有资格限制我的人身自由！而且事情不是你想的那样！”  
嘈杂的音乐被士郎过滤，他不爽地开口：“那事情是怎样？”  
小满感觉自己气到眼泪都快出来了，“哼，你别管就是了！士郎先生你天天忙着拯救兽人，如果不是市长把我塞给你，你根本也不想理我吧！”  
话毕她转身朝着一个方向而去，愣是撞倒了一片兽人，强行挤出条路来。

大神士郎立在原地，看着按过她肩膀的双手，默默插进口袋。

“啧。”他嗅了嗅空气中混杂的味道，一边确认小满离去的方向，一边留心这店里有没有不该有的东西。

随后他也不耐烦地大步离开，“吵死了。”后来回到兽协时，迎接士郎的是一脸担忧的梅丽莎太太。

“也不知道小满怎么了，回来后就把自己关进房间了。大神你要不去看看吧？”  
“……”那家伙关自己什么事啊，啧。士郎这样想着，慢慢挪着步子到了小满门前，迟疑着要不要敲门。

他没敢敲门。

码头的风变大了，好像夏天的毒辣正适合破冰。

士郎向前一步，低低开口，“原来是这样，对不起，是我误会了你。”

小满也向前一步，满脸愧色，“对不起，我当时也没有控制好情绪。”

“下次，好好讲话吧？”他们异口同声。

小黑拍拍翅膀从天而降。  
士郎嘴角微微上扬，看着小满和小黑玩闹。

“喏，可爱的狸猫小姐的账单——”玛丽毫不在意白发男子的眼神，耸耸肩。

“这家伙……”士郎脸上多了一点点不耐烦。

“那就拜托您在这里签个字支付啦~”

士郎三两下把字签好，抬头问道：“她去哪里了？”

“谁呀？”玛丽明知故问，得到了士郎恶狠狠的眼神回敬。

玛丽本想再敲诈一笔，但看见士郎那副表情就怂了，“哦，如果是狸猫小妹妹的话，应该还在城里到处找工作吧。”

“找工作？”士郎抬起头露出不解，“她……”

“哎呀哎呀，跟个刺猬一样。我可什么都不知道哦——”玛丽作势要走，又转过头，“不过我知道，可爱的女孩子皱眉之后，有个抱抱的话，心情应该会比较好一些吧。”

士郎看着玛丽的背影消失，思忖着开始在城里找“那个家伙”，小黑配合地飞上高空。

后来他在夜店找到了她。

远处载着人类交流生的船已经靠岸，小满靠在栏杆上远眺着。“满。”士郎突然开口。

“嗯？怎么了？”小满抱着小黑，转过身来，尾巴轻轻转了一下。

“伸手。”

“伸手？哪一只？”

“两只。”

小满把小黑放飞，向前张开双手。

士郎大步向前，张开双臂把她揽入怀中。

刺猬和刺猬的拥抱，用的是最柔软的部位。

“！！！”

小满听见了自己的心跳声。

“听说今天，5月20日，在一个国家的节气表里叫小满。”士郎低低的声音传来，小满眨巴着大眼睛，惊得下巴都没合上。

“你在说什么呢……”

“呼……我，”士郎似乎在调整呼吸，不知道在紧张什么，小满就没见过他这样。

“好吧，有人跟我说拥抱会让人心情变好。”

“……那确实。”小满感觉脸在发烫，“但是你抱得太紧了……”

士郎微微松开一点力度，却没有放开小满，“以后不做刺猬了吧。”

“什么刺猬啊——”小满抓着他背上的风衣。

“没什么。”他的声音染上了笑意。

“520快乐。满。”

**Author's Note:**

> 520在中文里有“我爱你”的意思。  
> “小满”是中国农历上的一个节气，正好和影森满的名字“满”同字。


End file.
